


The Moment Before You Eat Honey

by casual_distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Castiel, Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Porn Star Dean Winchester, off-screen Balthazar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is almost certain he recognizes one of the new actors.  He just doesn’t know where from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment Before You Eat Honey

**Author's Note:**

> The working title of this fic was “Today was a Very Bad Day filled with talking to People I Don’t Ever Want to Talk to Again But Can’t Avoid Because It’s My JOB so now I’m writing a story about actor!Cas and porn star!Dean thanks to this [AU generator](http://tiptoe39.tumblr.com/post/124325691121/random-au-generator).” It was later amended to “Fuck This Week”. Future amendments are likely to include “Fuck This Month” and “Fuck Your Project”.
> 
> #fanficasangermanagement

Cas was certain he’d met the new actor before, but he couldn’t figure out when. According to the director the new guy was from Kansas so they hadn’t gone to school together. Cas had overheard him telling someone else he’d never gone to college, but had followed his brother out to California when his brother had decided to attend, so they hadn’t gone to college together either. 

Cas chewed on his bottom lip while he tried to keep from staring at the other actor. Had they met at a bar? Cas tipped his head to the side and considered him, then decided that wasn’t likely. He was still in his civilian clothes- boots, jeans, leather jacket, flannel shirt opened over a black t-shirt. Butch clothes if there ever was such a thing, so he was probably straight. Cas most certainly would have made an effort to talk to him given how beautiful he was, and if he’d been chicken-shit, then Balthazar would have taken his chances. His best friend had never been able to pass up a beautiful face be it a man or woman.

Cas glanced around to see that his presence was still being ignored. He sat near the back of the studio with his script in his lap. He was supposed to be studying it, not the new guy, but the sense of familiarity kept distracting him. Cas dug his phone out of his pocket and looked around again. He thumbed in his PIN and opened the camera app. He waited until the new actor turned around, laughing at something one of the extras had said (a pretty blond girl who kept inching closer to him, Cas noticed with a sigh), and snapped a picture. With one last glance around, Cas texted it to Balthazar.

_< < Do you know him? He looks familiar._

Cas tucked his phone back into his pocket. He took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and then exhaled slowly before forcing his attention on his script. He managed to make it through a few pages before his phone dinged once, twice, and then a third time. Cas frowned as he pulled his phone out to see that Balthazar had sent him three consecutive text messages.

_> > CASSIE_  
_> > ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW_

The third text was a link to a website: touchingdesire.com

Cas clicked the link and nearly dropped his phone. He fumbled it into his lap, looking around wildly to make sure no one had seen anything. Holding it close to his body, Cas muted it afraid of an auto playing video and stared at the screen. Balthazar had linked him to a gay porn website. The banner of the site was two men rubbing their cocks together directly below which was a slideshow of various shots from their videos presumably. Cas scrolled down to see the standard spiel promoting membership and then a box with a register link and login fields. Cas frowned and closed the site.

_< < ??_

_> > michael heart_

Cas glared at his phone but obediently reopened the browser to search the name. He clicked over to the images tab after the results loaded and nearly dropped his phone again.

The new actor stared out of Cas’s phone at him from rows of tiny thumbnails, eyes lidded in pleasure, on his knees presenting, on his back with knees pressed to his chest, a cock in his mouth, come across his face, being pressed up against a wall. Cas recognized at least three of the first ten results. He’d never bothered to keep up with specific actors nor subscribed to any sites, but this was most certainly someone Cas had jerked off to before.

“Oh _god_ ,” Cas moaned, then immediately flushed as he pressed his face into his hands, phone forgotten in his lap.

“You okay, man?” a rough voice asked.

Cas startled, hands flying to his lap to cover his phone. “Yes! Yes, I’m fine,” he exclaimed as he looked over to meet amused green eyes. Cas’s hands spasmed involuntarily as he realized that Michael Heart was the one struggling to control a smile in response to Cas’s antics.

“You sure?” His eyes dropped down to Cas’s hands. “You seem a little spooked.” He leaned in toward Cas and lowered his voice to whisper. “You lookin’ at some naughty pictures?”

Cas’s breath caught in his throat and he stared wide-eyed at Michael for a beat before squeaking out, “No!”

Michael burst into laughter, throwing his head back. Cas stared, utterly captivated by the sight. He was so much more beautiful up close than Cas could have imagined. 

After Michael calmed down, he held his hand out to Cas. “I’m Dean. I’m playing one of the band members, the drummer, and was told I should check in with you about our scene together.”

Cas looked down at Michael’s- Dean’s hand and then back up at his face. Dean’s smile dimmed and Cas came back to himself. Making sure he held his phone face down, Cas held his other hand out to Dean and returned his smile.

“Cas. Sorry; my friend was sending me inappropriate texts.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up as he slid into the chair next to Cas. “Good friend?”

Cas snorted. “Before ten minutes ago I might have said my best friend.”

Dean laughed again while Cas continued to stare. With a sigh Dean’s laughter quieted and he looked over at Cas and caught his gaze. Cas took in his features, idly comparing his complexion to the videos he’d seen. Dean had played the pale, skinny twink in many of them, but the Dean before him now was tanned with broad shoulders. He still had the same cupid’s-bow mouth that-

-that was curving up into a smirk, reminding Cas that he was staring at his co-worker in a way that could get him fired for sexual harassment. He blushed, eyes shooting up to meet Dean’s. His blush deepened at the amused look on Dean’s face.

Dean raised an eyebrow in question and Cas shrugged and slunk down in his seat. He shoved his phone in his pocket and cleared his throat.

“So. The, um, the band scene?”

Dean chuckled and flipped open his script. “Yeah. The band scene.”

 

* * *

 

By the end of the day, Cas was pleased with himself for having kept his staring to a minimum. At least, he thought he had. His assistant Alfie only had to prod him to pay attention once when he missed his cue during the group reading. Dean had noticed and sent him a wink the next time Cas had looked his direction.

The heat in Cas’s face assured him that he’d turned bright red so Cas had spent the rest of the reading buried in his script, refusing to look in Dean’s direction.

Not that it had helped, because after they were released, Cas found himself tailed by Dean all the way out to his car. With a sigh, Cas turned around and cocked his head in question at Dean.

Dean grinned widely and leaned up against Cas’s car.

“Hey, man, what say you and I go get some drinks before we head home?”

Cas blinked in surprise. “Drinks?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. You. Me. Bar.” Dean mimed drinking with a smirk.

“Oh. Well.” He would actually quite love to go out with Dean. Maybe see that laugh again. Their run-through of the scene he and Cas shared had given away quite quickly to an actual discussion, and Cas had listened raptly as Dean had talked about his brother and his mother. (His father had, rather pointedly, _not_ been discussed.) Dean had been funny and charming and modestly intelligent. Cas, on the other hand, hadn’t been able to keep his mind from wandering to the videos, wondering just how Dean would sound if-

Cas cleared his throat and smiled tentatively. “I would love to, but I can’t tonight.”

Dean raised an eyebrow.

Cas sighed. “My mother has us children come over for a nightly dinner.”

“During the week?”

Cas shrugged and fiddled with his keys. “Um, yes. Wednesdays are her preferred days.” Cas considered explaining his mother’s deeply held religious beliefs, but decided that might be a more appropriate discussion for another time. Like never.

Cas forced a smile and opened his car door. “Well, good night, Michael. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He slid into his car and started to shut the door only to have Dean jerk it back open.

“What did you call me?”

Cas looked up to find Dean staring at him, all humor gone, eyes hard, jaw clenched tight.

“Oh bother,” Cas sighed, dropping his head to the steering wheel.

Dean didn’t move. He stood silent for a long moment and then asked, voice disbelieving, “Was- did you just- _Winnie the Pooh_ me?”

Cas turned his head to peer up at Dean without removing his forehead from the steering wheel. Dean gaped at him, mouth dropped open like having a grown man quote _Winnie the Pooh_ was the most scandalous thing he’d ever experienced. And he’d starred in a gang bang video. 

Not that Cas watched such things.

“I… might have?” Cas said, squinting.

Dean continued to stare at him, long enough that Cas lifted his head from the steering wheel and frowned up at Dean. Dean’s expression cracked, his mouth splitting into a wide smile that showed off his teeth (nearly perfect, Cas noted), and then he was laughing, head thrown back, whole body curving into it. Dean braced himself against Cas’s car, pressing his face into the crook of his elbow as he laughed. Cas sighed and tipped his head back against the headrest of his seat. Dean laughed for a few more minutes before getting control of himself, standing upright and wiping tears from his eyes.

“Oh, my god, Cas. I can’t believe you’d quote freakin’ Winnie the Pooh at me just after admitting you’ve seen me gang banged.”

“I have not!” Cas protested even as heat flared in his face.

Dean took in his expression and raised an eyebrow. Cas crossed his arms over his chest and slunk down in his seat.

“Oh, man, you so do. You get off to gang bang videos, quote _Winnie the Pooh_ , and pout. Could you be any cuter?”

Cas scowled up at Dean, who grinned at him widely, all but bouncing on the balls of his feet. Cas heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. He leaned forward and started the car.

“Get the fuck in, Dean.”

“What happened to family dinner night?”

Cas shrugged. Dean snorted a laugh, but closed Cas’s door and circled around the car to get in the passenger seat.

“So, tell me, Cas,” Dean said as he buckled himself in, “what dirty, dirty kink do you want to act out on me?”

Cas looked over at him and made a show of looking Dean up and down, delighting in the blush that spread across Dean’s cheeks. He looked away as he put the car in gear and pulled out of his parking spot. Cas waited until they had exited the studio lot before glancing over at Dean to find Dean staring at him, expression hungry.

He licked his lips and smirked at Dean before answering, “Probably marriage.”

He turned his attention back to the road, suppressing a smile at Dean’s choked noise of surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> “Well," said Pooh, "what I like best," and then he had to stop and think. Because although Eating Honey was a very good thing to do, there was a moment just before you began to eat it which was better than when you were, but he didn't know what it was called.” ― A.A. Milne, Winnie-the-Pooh


End file.
